


epithymía

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Di dalam sebuah botol, gulungan kecil kertas dengan tinta biru itu, menjadi pintanya yang tak sempat tersampaikan.[ Didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent. ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> epithymía © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."  
> [ Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk #NoticeMeEvent ]

[ **i.** ]

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada hamparan biru. Tetap geming saat ombak bergelung-gelung dinamis dan buih-buihnya menggelitik jari-jemari kaki tanpa alas. Senja ada di kaki langit yang tak berujung dan ia akan setia menepis senyap di antara kisi-kisi cahaya yang kian memudar ditelan gelap.

Ia memeluk lutut dalam hening hingga batas angan dari dimensi ruang pun tak lagi terbilang.

“Apa yang kau lihat?”

Intervensi dari suara yang memecah sepi, tak serta merta menjadikannya perusak harmoni.

“Hamparan di sana,” Ia menunjuk pada satu titik acak di tepi garis horizon, “Seperti apa rupanya …”

Menggantungkan kalimat tidak sebagai pertanyaan, pun sebagai pernyataan.

Kala selanjutnya merebak diam dan di antara keduanya tak terlontar argumentasi seperti yang biasa mereka kemukakan.

“Oh?” Sang penanya itu duduk di samping, tepat di atas pasir-pasir pantai, “Kau akan tahu, Jitsui.”

“Kapan?” Surai kehitamannya bergerak seirama dengan arahnya menoleh, “Bukankah akan lama?”

“Suatu saat nanti, pasti,” Nadanya mengalun.

Ketika desiran angin menyapu pasir ke tempat yang tak menentu, keduanya melarut dalam momen-momen stagnan.

“Miyoshi-san, senang berkelana jauh ‘kan?”

Miyoshi menelengkan kepala, “Tentu saja,” ucapnya lugas, “Apa yang mengusikmu?”

“Aku ingin pula _mengarungi laut_ , sama seperti Miyoshi-san.”

“Begitukah?” Dengusan geli terselip, “Di luar sana tak seindah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Jitsui.”

“Ya, aku tahu itu,” Jitsui menundukkan kepala, “Tapi tetap saja aku ingin tahu … dan ingin merasakan terbitnya surya juga tenggelamnya senja di negeri asing.”

Kurva bibir ditarik ke atas. Maniknya selalu dapat menemukan sinar antusias dari kedua bola mata obsidian tersebut. Meski statis, Miyoshi tahu ada riak di sana. Menunggu untuk diusik dan ditarik dalam anomali.

**.**

**.**

[ **ii.** ]

Pada dasarnya, manusia hanya sesosok fana yang dipenuhi banyak limitasi.

Jitsui mengetahuinya; ia dan siapa-siapa saja yang bersinggungan dengan dimensi keempat, juga tahu. _Kapan_ , menjadi sebuah tanya yang tak akan terjawab hingga napas terakhir berhembus dari nasal. _Kapan_ , akan selalu menjadi teka-teki yang disimpan rapat dalam garisan Tuhan.

Di dalam sebuah botol, gulungan kecil kertas dengan tinta biru itu, menjadi pintanya yang tak sempat tersampaikan. Langit senja ditatap untuk kesekian kali. Pikirnya kemudian melanglang pada sederet kata yang membentuk sebuah perintah tak langsung.

 _Jangan membunuh_. Dan yang terpenting, _jangan mati_ …

Bodoh.

Bahkan siapapun tahu, kalimat terakhir itu hanya berisi dusta belaka.

**.**

**.**

[ **iii.** ]

“Peran apa yang kau mainkan kali ini, Miyoshi-san?”

Jitsui akan memulai bertanya, Miyoshi kemudian akan menjawab.

“ _Art trader_ ,” Katanya seraya menyelipkan selinting tembakau di sela-sela bilah bibir, “Kau, Jitsui?”

“Hanya seorang pelajar biasa,” Ia putuskan untuk duduk di seberang Miyoshi saat melihat kursi di hadapan pria itu tak ditempati. Hembusan napas panjang terdengar, “Yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Juga yang akan menjadi tumbal jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan.”

Miyoshi tergelitik, kekehannya meluncur, “Peran itu cocok untukmu, bukan? Seperti ular yang diam-diam menyimpan bisa.”

Jitsui tahu, Miyoshi tak bermaksud untuk membesarkan hatinya, kalimatnya itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah sinisme yang kentara. Sehingga Jitsui hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tak mengundang bahaya.

“Aku tak masalah mendapat peran apapun,” tegasnya.

Ujung tembakau mulai memperlihatkan bara merah-jingga, asapnya memayungi atmosfer ruang.

“Jika begitu,” kepulan abu-abu pekat dan mencekat paru-paru, keluar, “Lalu apa yang mengusikmu?”

“Aku ingin _mengarungi laut_ …” helanya berat, “… dan melihat seperti apa rupa dunia.”

**.**

**.**

[ **iv.** ]

Ia jadi senang menjalin malam dalam untaian benang panjang tak kasat mata. Berkali-kali pula deranya ia, tereda dalam rengkuh yang tak mengenal lumpuh.

Saat hangat bersanding dinginnya angin, ia mendekatkan diri, memandangi kembali wajah yang terbingkai sempurna dibalik helaian coklat merah.

Dan meski geraknya telah dijaga sepelan mungkin, ritme napas yang tadi teratur menjadi terkacaukan akibat ulahnya, membuat netra cokelat merah senada yang semula bersembunyi dibalik kelopak, terbuka perlahan.

“Tidurlah.” Ucapnya dengan nada perintah tersirat.

“Belum bisa terpejam,” Ia segera menyela sebelum tanya sempat terlontar, “Tidak. Tidak ada yang mengusikku, Miyoshi-san. Aku hanya belum ingin menutup hari.”

“Begitu?” Tatapannya lekat, “Biasanya kau selalu tak sabar dengan hari esok.”

Ia hanya mampu menelan decak dalam hati ketika pemuda itu _selalu_ dengan gamblang menemukan celah dari bagian dirinya.

“Memang,” Jawabnya tanpa ragu, “Tapi aku ingin tahu, apa yang disembunyikan oleh malam, di saat semuanya terlelap.”

“Hanya gelap ‘kan?”

“Kesunyian juga.”

“Kurang lebih seperti kita, bukan begitu?”

“Iya, aku setuju.”

“Jawabmu sudah hadir,” tangannya mengacak puncak kepala dengan surai-surai kelam, “Sekarang berhenti mendominasi dan biarkan kantukmu yang mengambil alih, Jitsui.”

**.**

**.**

[ **v.** ]

“Aku akan bertaruh.”

“Bukannya Miyoshi-san sudah biasa seperti itu?” Jitsui menuai tawa kecil. Konsentrasinya ditarik dari lembar-lembar prosa lama, “Kali ini apa?”

“Saat penugasanku kelak, akan ada yang mengorek informasi mengenaiku, sekelompok orang-orang berseragam militer.”

Taruhannya disambut seulas kernyit di dahi.

“Astaga,” responnya dibuka dengan sedikit lonjakan kaget, “Ke mana perginya kepercayaan diri itu? Apa hilang tertelan ombak pasang?”

Miyoshi mendecih, “Aku hanya memperkirakan alur. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.”

“Alur yang mengejutkan untuk seseorang seperti dirimu.”

“Justru alur seperti itu yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang seperti diriku.”

Bola mata itu memutar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, “Itu konfliknya. Bagaimana dengan klimaksnya?”

“Aku belum tahu pasti,” Ia menoleh, “Untuk orang-orang seperti kita, kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu selalu tak terbatas ‘kan?”

Jitsui tak ingin melanjutkan topik ke ranah yang lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

[ **vi.** ]

Peluit dari kapal besar terus memekik, memanggil para awak juga penumpang untuk segera lekas beranjak dari pelabuhan. Langkahnya semakin dipacu, terengahnya napas tak lagi dihiraukan. Pesannya harus segera sampai, sebelum sosok itu angkat kaki dari tanah yang selalu bermandikan ranggasan daun _momiji_ di musim gugur.

“Miyoshi-san!”

Suara itu memecah kerumunan, sang pemilik nama pun menoleh.

Miyoshi tak kuasa menahan geli sewaktu mendapati pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, masih berbalut identitas penyamaran, “Kulihat kau berhasil kabur dari pengawasan Tuanmu, Morishima. Kali ini, apa yang mengusikmu?”

Paru-parunya meraup banyak udara untuk menstabilkan napas, ucapan Miyoshi ia tepis untuk merujuk langsung ke alasan utama ia datang ke pelabuhan pagi itu, “Sebelum kau pergi,” Meneguk lelah, lalu melanjutkan, “Berjanjilah padaku …”

“Janji apa?”

“Kembalilah dalam keadaan utuh,” Binar hitam itu dipenuhi keyakinan yang tak dapat digoyah, bahkan oleh angin yang dapat memporak-porandakan daratan, “Agar kelak, kau dapat bercerita padaku mengenai negeri yang jauh.”

Tak ia sadari, lengkungan di bibirnya naik membentuk senyum tipis, “Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan kembali.”

Yang menjadi penengah, juga yang menjadi jarak pembatas di antara mereka sekarang hanyalah hening tak terbilang.

**.**

**.**

[ **vii.** ]

Gulungan kertas dengan noda tinta biru, ditempatkan lagi di dalam botol. Itu adalah rangkaian ketiga berisi angan-angannya.

 _Mengarungi laut_ , adalah pinta pertamanya.

 _Melihat dunia_ , adalah pinta keduanya.

Lalu pinta terakhir, juga pintanya yang baru selesai ditulis, _ia ingin Miyoshi kembali._

**.**

**.**

[ **viii.** ]

“Menunggu lagi?”

Hatano melontar tanya, tatkala mendapati punggung orang yang ia cari ada di sana.

Dermaga di senja itu, masih menawarkan sunyi yang sama seperti biasa. Dan ketika itu pula, dua insan, bersedia menjadi audiens bagi gelombang-gelombang air yang menyapu halus bibir pantai.

“Ya.” Jawaban singkatnya tidak dibumbui rasa ragu, “Aku masih menunggu.”

“Bagaimana jika ia tak kembali?”

“Berarti ia melanggar janji.” _Juga melanggar pintaku_.

Hening menyela, hingga hanya suara debur ombak yang terdengar.

“Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu, Jitsui,” Ucap Hatano pada akhirnya, “Ada pesan yang mesti kau lihat.”

.

.

[ Pesan itu berupa berita utama di sebuah surat kabar berbahasa asing. Jitsui tak perlu lagi menunggu jawaban atas pintanya. ]

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi kedua dari saya untuk #NoticeMeEvent  
> idenya dapet sewaktu UTS kemarin (iya saya masih UTS orz), saya lupa rumus dan jadilah seperti ini(?)
> 
> terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir kemari~  
> see you!


End file.
